House of Black
by aurora-sakura
Summary: Harry no longer has Ginny to help him through things after the war is over. Slowly becoming more and more depressed, life suddenly throws him a Black his godfather never knew existed. WARNING: lemon in ch7 [NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!]
1. Chapter 1

HP/OC also with RW/HG 

Takes place 2 years after Voldemort's defeat. Ginny was killed during the fight, but bear with him please I love Ginny just as much as a lot of other HP fans. 

**Chapter 1**

"That seems to be the last of it." A pink haired Tonks walked slowly down the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld place, looking solemnly up at the old building as it shrunk away into nothing, hiding once again from the Muggle world. Hopefully forever. 

She watched as several other aurors carried boxes full of old artefacts away from the steps, stepping into an alley off the way to Dissaperate back to the ministry with them. 

Remus Lupin stood at the rickety gate waiting for her, a grim look on his face as he too stared up the building. 

"Sirus would have liked to see this." He said, absentmindedly as he stepped up next to him. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black closing forever." 

"We hope." She told him quietly. 

Bellatrix, who had attempted to take the building for herself when the Order had left it, was enraged to find it had been passed to Harry's possession instead of her own. Though she hadn't doubted much from her blood-traitor cousin, Sirius. She had attempted to keep it for herself even so, but since Voldemort's defeat years before it had been abandoned and empty; Harry refused to live there, and the Order didn't have any more use for it, and Bellatrix was safely being held in Azkaban prison. 

Remus sighed slightly and turned to leave, motioning for Tonks to follow. 

But as they turned away, he was surprised into a halt by a young women standing not too far off. She stood in the centre of the turn about, her eyes fixed on the spot where the Black house had just been. 

Remus gave a small sigh and turned to whisper to Tonks, not taking his eyes of the girl. "We may have been seen after all." 

The girl looked like a muggle. Dressed in black jeans and a black T-shirt, a blue sweater held to her body, but not wearing it. Her black sweeping long hair made her look quite pretty, and she was tall and skinny, looking to be around the age of 20. 

Remus pulled his wand from his robes, and walked towards the girl, hiding the wooden piece halfway up his sleeve as he went. 

"Excuse me, miss?" 

She jumped slightly, turning to look round at him, her eyes showing not surprise but sadness. "Yes?" 

Remus realized with a start that she looked startlingly like someone he knew. He blinked in surprise and hesitated a moment. 

Before he could say anything however, she cut in. "What happened to the house?" She had an American accent. 

Without a word he removed his wand from his sleeve and held it at waist height, watching with some apprehension as she suddenly narrowed her eyes, and snapped, "Don't you dare use magic on me." 

The second he hesitated again, dumb struck for a moment, she stuck her hand from under her sweater, pointing a wand of her own directly at his chest, steady and sure. 

Behind him he felt Tonks approach, and knew by her movement she had brought out a wand of her own. 

"Sorry." Remus told her, carefully, eyeing the wand with obvious shock. He made a quick motion to Tonks for her to lower her wand as the girl in front of him did so as well, if only by a small amount. 

She eyed him for a moment, studying him before speaking again. "Did you think I was a muggle?" 

He nodded, then, after making sure she wouldn't strike, spoke again. "Why are you here?" 

She sighed, and lowered her wand completely now. "You work for the ministry, don't you?" 

Remus shook his head but Tonks nodded. "I do, he doesn't though." 

"What were you doing with all that stuff?" She sounded protective, and was narrowing her eyes once more. "And where did the house go?" 

Remus looked more on guard suddenly. Wondering why this girl would be asking... why she had come to find the house in the first place. "That's not for you to know." 

She raised her eyebrows in a fashion that once again reminded him of someone, but he wasn't quite sure who, but instead of speaking again she gave a small sigh and plopped herself down gracefully on the curb, still staring in the direction where the house used to be. 

"I was hoping I could come and stay here." 

Remus looked round at Tonks in obvious alarm well she was looking at the girl with contracted eyebrows, her pink hair nearly glowing in the street lamp light. 

"Here?" 

She nodded. "I could always just stay at an inn or something... The Leaky Cauldron had rooms available..." She trailed off, obviously deep in thought. 

Tonks, after some hesitation, came and sat down next to the girl, giving Remus a significant look as she did so. Clearly saying 'I think this girl is a bit off her rocker'. 

But something wasn't right, and it was nagging at Remus. 

"Why would you want to stay here?" She asked kindly, in a voice like she was talking to a small child. 

The girl sighed, running a hand through her hair, making her look slightly windswept, her grey eyes dancing... 

And suddenly Remus realized who she looked like. 

"You're not related to the Blacks are you?" He stared at her. 

She looked up with a small smile, the light above reflecting on her face, in her eyes, making them eerily bright. "My father was a Black. Mine and my mother's last name is Corilith." 

"Corilith." Remus suddenly felt sick. "Your mother's first name isn't Lanai is it?" Tonks was looking up at him with an odd expression on her face, obviously confused. 

"Ya, that was her." 

Now it was Remus' turn to sit down on the curb. He ran a hand through his greying hair, a long exasperated sigh escaping him. He looked suddenly about 10 years older. Tonks was watching him with worry now. 

"What is it?" 

Remus ignored her, and, speaking from his hands he addressed the girl again. "Sirius is your father?" 

Tonks looked round in the girls direction, shock on her face, only to have the girl nod. "So I've been told." 

----------------------------------------------------- 

**AN: I don't like this as much as my other stories. So please, if you like the story, REVIEW! IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WON'T CONTINUE. I've had stories like this before and they don't do very good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING.**

**(and check out my other stories)**


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided, though with lack of reviews too many reviews that I will continue this story anyway. Hopefully I will get more this time. Honestly people, it doesn't take much time to review! I review all the stories I read --;; 

**Chapter 2**

"I was thinking about just letting Hermione plan the whole decoration part. She says her mum and dad are in charge of it anyway." 

"What?" Harry furrowed his brows at his best friend from across the table. "You don't even know who's doing what?" 

Ron Weasley shrugged, and went back to scribbling on a piece of parchment, a look of deep concentration coming to his face that, to Harry opinion, made him look quite constipated. "Does it matter." 

"I would think so, seeing as it is your wedding." He fell silent, leaning forward to see what he was writing. "What are you doing?" 

Ron pulled the parchment closer to him, a small blush on his face. "I've been given one job at least." 

"Oh ya, what's that?" He tried to snatch the parchment from the red head's hands but he pulled away too quickly, nearly toppling out his chair as he did so. 

"Sod off, I'll show you when I'm done." Ron suddenly grinned and gestured to the pile of envelopes sitting in front of Harry. "And you better get on with your job." 

The bespectacled man looked down at the pile of envelopes with clear distaste. "I didn't ask for this." 

"I didn't ask to be married to a lunatic, but there you go." 

Harry shot a glare at him. "You asked her to marry you." 

"I did, but I had no idea how mad she was up until now." He went back to writing again. 

Harry lifted an envelope to his mouth, and with a slight wince wetted the sealing with his tongue, already beginning to feel sick from the horrible taste of it. Tongue still hanging out of his mouth slightly he sealed it shut and added it to the large pile of envelopes to the side. 

"Now." Ron brandished the parchment he was working on in front of Harry's face, "What do you think?" 

Harry found himself looking down at a very messy copy of what seemed to be a "brag letter". He snorted. "You spelt her dad's name wrong." 

Ron cursed loudly, taking the parchment away from him, scanning for the mistake than swore again upon finding it. He scratched it out violently with his quill so that it broke through the parchment, then, low and behold, cursed again. 

"Don't tell 'Mione." He mumbled finally. 

Just as the words left his mouth, the door opened to Harry's flat and the bushy hair girl in question walked through, placing a large cardboard box on the floor next to his sofa, heaving a sigh as she removed her jacket and scarf. "The weather is horrible out there." 

Harry looked out the window over his kitchen sink. Horrible seemed a perfect word for the snow storm that had suddenly picked up. It was only early November. 

"What's all this?" Ron had stood up, taking long strides from the kitchen table over to his fiancé. After a quick peck on the lips he bent down to peer into the box. 

"Just some stuff Fred and George wanted me to see into." She sighed, and bent to pick it up, but Ron had already grabbed it up. 

He gave Hermione a scandalized look. "They can't want you to test them?" 

She shook her head and laughed. "No, of course not. I already told them I will only work for them if I don't have to be their tester." 

She moved forward to the table where Harry was seated well Ron placed the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Hermione smiled as her gaze fell over the pile of envelopes. "This is getting on fast. Thank you Harry. You don't have to do it anymore." 

Harry stood gratefully, feeling a bit stiff. "You don't happen to know a charm to seal them all magically do you?" He asked with a certain amount of apprehension. 

Her face suddenly filled with grief. "Oh no Harry! I'm sorry." She pulled out her wand from her dress pants, did a small flick towards the envelopes and muttered "_cerarium_". An open envelope sealed itself. 

Harry sighed and turned to leave the room, Ron's voice drifting after him. "Honestly, 'Mione, you could have told him that earlier." 

He stopped at the doorway to his bedroom, out of site of the two, listening as Hermione's hushed voice suddenly reached him. "I forgot, Ronald, I do make mistakes." 

Ron snorted, but decided not to comment on that. "You know he's down right now, and you can't just have him do your little errands for the wedding." 

"_Fine!"_ Harry winced at the forcefulness of her tone and he heard paper shuffling. "_You_ can do it than." 

Harry quietly closed the door to his room, walked over to his bed and plopped himself down upon the soft blue covers. It felt nice to be alone. 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Ron's company. He lived there most of the time; part time at the Burrow. He came over whenever him and Hermione wanted to see each other. In other words, sleep in the same bed. This was definitely out of the question at the Burrow, under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley. So Harry was forced to have to endure a little too much of Ron and Hermione some times. 

They were, of course, his most dearest and closest friends. But he couldn't help feeling out of place and withdrawn when they were around him together. Though they did have the decency to be embarrassed when he caught them snogging on the couch late at night, and they kept their relationship to a minimum when around him. 

He knew it wasn't fair to them. They should be able to openly show their love to each other. Not feel guilty about doing so in front of their friend. He had tried to tell Ron on several occasions that he honestly didn't mind, but it had just gone back to how it usually was right away anyway. Friendly... nothing romantic. 

The fact was, whenever he saw them together he was painfully reminded of the fact that he did not have someone to love like they loved one another. He loved some as friends, some as family... but that was different. The empty hole inside him seemed to be getting bigger and bigger over the years. 

It had been two years since Voldemort's defeat. Two years since he lost Ginny. 

At first, of course, he had blamed himself. Once he got over the initial shock of it all. He had let her down. He told her she would be safe if they weren't together. If they didn't see each other. But they had got her anyway. 

Hermione was constantly telling him that it might not be because of him that she got hurt. That it was more to do with the fact that Ginny came from a family of blood traitors. 

Taken over my Voldemort once before, and being the youngest of the Weasley's she had been an easy target. 

Though Harry knew this to be slightly untrue. She was young, yes, and had sur come to the Dark Lord's powers in the past. But Ginny was anything but weak and fragile. 

So of course it came as a shock to himself when he came to her body lying on the cold grass that one dark evening. And it was then that Harry began to blame himself. 

No one else had blamed him. At least, to his face. They understood. There were always casualties when Voldemort was around. Someone always lost someone they loved. 

But why did it have to be him? Hadn't he already lost enough? 

He still had dreams about it constantly. Coming across Ginny's body, just lying there. They had found it so abruptly. They had thought Voldemort would keep her for a while... use her as a way to get to Harry. Perhaps he had. He was furious enough after that to loose his head slightly. But that had been Voldemort's downfall. 

It was the power of love that brought him down, just as Dumbledore had always said. The love and sadness he was feeling for Ginny wasn't a weakness that night as Voldemort thought it would be. 

Sometimes in his dreams it would be not only Ginny laying there, staring up the starry sky with blank dead eyes, but Ron and Hermione as well. Sometimes Remus... sometimes the whole Weasley clan. The two closest things he had to a family. 

And at the back of his mind, somewhere behind all the guilt, hurt and despair, lay something completely different. 

He wished more then ever that Sirius was here with him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remus stared at the young women across the table from him as Tonks patted the girl's shoulder sympathetically, handing her a hanky that the black haired women didn't seem to need. 

She looked like she might cry but she was holding it back. The tears dancing, unshed, behind her brilliantly bright grey eyes. 

They had just told her the story about how the father she never knew had been killed by his own cousin. 

Suddenly the women, Adhara as she told them her name was, laughed bitterly, taking the hanky and bunching it in her hand. "Nice family I've come into." 

Remus sighed slightly. "You are related to some families that aren't in Azkaban." He motioned towards Tonks who smiled. "Tonks and her mother were not like them. And the Weasley family is distantly related to the Blacks." 

"They're one of the nicest wizarding families I've ever met." Tonks added. 

"And Sirius' godson most definitely isn't one to land himself in Azkaban." Remus added a bit offhandedly. Tonks laughed. 

Adhara smiled at their attempts to cheer her up, even though she felt a sudden indignation at the fact her father had been a father figure to someone other then her. But she couldn't blame him. He didn't know she existed... and it wasn't as if they boy would really know him too well either since he spent most of his life in Azkaban. "Who's his godson?" Her curiosity was suddenly inclined with Remus smiled fondly. 

"Harry Potter." At Adhara's suddenly shocked expression he chuckled. "I would have been surprised if you didn't give that expression." 

Adhara found herself suddenly blushing, ignoring the look of amusement the pink hair women was showing next to her. If they ever found out what was rushing through her head. 

Harry Potter, "the boy who lived". The now 20 year old man she has had a girlish, idiotic crush on for years and years now. 

"Your kidding right?" 

-------------------------------------------------- 

AN: More on Adhara's history in next chapter, and more Harry goodness. 

If you like...**REVIEW**! 

REVIEW!(just a side note, I decided I'd name Sirius' daughter after a star as well. lol. It seemed to run in the family so, eh? why not right?) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the initial shock of hearing her father had a godson in one certain Mr. Potter; the crush she had never been able to give up since she saw a picture of him in one of witch weekly's articles her friend Tiphany had and followed his life adventures as closely as if she went to Hogwarts with him, Adhara explained her own life adventures to the awaiting Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks in the small muggle cafe they had come across. (They were dressed appropriately enough not to get noticed too horribly in the place. Though Tonk's hair attracted much attention anyway). 

Adhara took a sip of the tea she had bought and started. "I grew up in Canada." 

Remus nodded, suddenly realizing how much sense that made. Her mother, Lanai, had family in Canada. It was only natural she go there if she wanted to escape. 

He nodded for her to continue, as she had been hesitating, peering into her tea with a pained sort of expression. She continued. 

"I was home schooled... because my mother felt she needed to shelter me from the wizarding world." She shrugged, though the werewolf watched as her hands tightened around the mug of tea. "I went in for my exams at the small school near us though. Brymis Academy. So I met people like me at those times and made friends, so it wasn't that bad." 

"I've heard of that school." Tonks cut in, and Remus looked at her in slight surprise. "They specialize in turning out Aurors for the ministry in Canada, don't they?" 

Adhara nodded, than smiled wryly. "My mum didn't want me to be an Auror, though." She took a deep breath and continued. "My mom only told me why she left England. But nothing about my father." 

This surprised Remus. He had known Lanai fairly well. Sirius and her were quite close for sometime (though he hadn't realized just how close until now). She was a pureblood witch who's family on her mother's side came from Canada and her father was an old wizard who worked for the ministry in London. "Why did she leave?" 

Adhara sighed now, "She was worried about what my father would say... and she was worried about..." She hesitated, eyeing Remus carefully. Would they be like the others? The one's she had grown up with in Canada? "She was worried about Voldemort." 

To her relief they did not react badly to the name, though both frowned deeply. 

"So was everyone at that time." Remus told her darkly. 

"I'm not saying it was justified." She added quickly. "She shouldn't have left." 

Remus sounded sad at his next words. "And Sirius would have loved to meet you." 

Adhara gulped down her tea thickly and turned to look out the window into the street. It had started snowing. Huge white chunks were falling from the sky onto the cars and streets as muggles trudged down the sidewalks with shopping bags and cell phones. "I would have liked to meet him." She turned back to the pair with a small smile. "Mum said I look and act a bit like him." 

"You certainly look a lot like him." Tonks told her with a bright smile. "It's to be seen that you act like him." 

"We'd like to get to know you better." Remus told her sincerely. "You don't have a place to stay?" 

She shook her head. "No... I thought there might be _someone _living at the Black house so I didn't bother making reservations." She grinned. "As it turns out, even if there were, I probably would have been blasted off the doorstep." 

Tonks laughed. "Wouldn't be at all surprised." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry turned from his spot near the window when a knock sounded at his door. 

He felt irritation seep in instantly when he found Hermione standing in the doorway. She was hastily pulling an arm through her sweater, then, with that done, attempted to comb her hand through her rebellious curls. 

"Harry, are you coming? Molly will be disappointed if you don't come." She smiled in what was clearly her way to ease the situation. "She'll insist you need more meat on your bones." 

He shook his head, feeling a little awkward as he did so. "I'm not hungry." 

Her face fell slightly, but instead of arguing the matter, she turned from the doorway with a quick "See you later than" and he heard her heels click down his wood floors to the door. He knew it must have took a lot of her restraint not to lecture him. 

Sighing, he turned and watched as both Ron and her treaded across the snow-covered pavement into the street below, turned on the spot, and disappeared from site. 

He felt guilty not going. Mrs. Weasley had been giving them endless invitations to her house, trying to get him out of the visible slump he was in. But being at the Burrow only made things worse. More uncomfortable. It reminded him too much of Ginny... and he felt that him being there would remind them too much of their lost daughter as well. 

He didn't want to hurt them more then he felt he already had. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Now, just wait outside for a moment." Remus turned to the two women treading through the snow behind him, halting them in their tracks a few meters from the Weasley's front door. 

"It's bloody cold out here." Tonks interjected, giving him a look of irritation, which he ignored completely. 

"I'll need to explain to the Weasley's what's going on..." 

"Wait." Adhara raised her head away from her scarf, glaring slightly at the older man. "You didn't tell them I was coming." 

He shook his head. "I told them we would be bringing an extra person. I didn't say who." 

Adhara sighed and turned on the spot, wrapping her arms around herself, burying her body more into the jacket and scarf as she stared around the yard. "I've never been to a wizard house like this before." She looked up towards the towering, almost lopsided building. "It's neat." 

Remus was already trudging through the snow to the front door, and Tonks was mumbling something under her breath she wasn't able to catch. 

The door opened after only half a second and a kind, rather lumpy older women opened the door, ushering Remus in and looking back at Tonks and her with obvious curiosity. Probably wondering why Remus was making her guests stand in the chicken yard almost knee deep in snow. 

The door closed halfway and they supposed he was telling Mrs. Weasley about the circumstances. 

------------------ 

"He had a _what_?" Mrs. Weasley nearly poked Remus in the chest with her flower splattered wand, eyeing him with a look of pure shock. 

"Sirius had a daughter, and she's right outside." 

Every occupant of the kitchen, including Mr. Weasley, the twins, Hermione and Ron, all turned to stare out the frosted window to the bundled up, black haired girl waiting outside. 

"Your joking right?" Ron asked, looking slightly interested however when he saw just how pretty the girl was. 

Hermione, who seemed to be ignoring her future husband, was the next to speak. "She must be our age or older right?" 

"A year younger actually." Remus sighed. "Her mum was pregnant when you two and Harry were already born." 

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the first to recover from shock however. She patted her hair as if her appearance were terribly important in this new encounter and turned to the door. "Don't be silly Remus, invite her in." 

He smiled and followed her to the door, beckoning the two women in who were both giving him looks of relief. Adhara had been shifting around in an effort to keep warm in the freezing cold. 

The blast of warm air from the kitchen was such a relief, and Adhara followed Tonks' lead in removing her coat and scarf. Remus kindly took them from them and hung them on the cluttered coat rack by the door, which, to Adhara's surprise, had leaned forward to except the coat like a doorman. 

"Well, Ms. Black, let me get a look at you." 

She was surprised at first to be acknowledged by that name, but turned with a smile to the plump women she assumed was Mrs. Weasley. She had a very motherly look to her, and she found herself instantly liking this women. 

When she turned however, the women took a step back, clutching a hand to her chest in surprise, but than she was grinning. "Merlin, you look so like you're father!" She turned to the tall, balding man standing beside her. "Arthur. Doesn't she look like Sirius." 

He was smiling kindly and she found herself blushing from all the sudden attention. On further inspection of the room she found two twins who looked older than her looking her up and down with identical grins, and a young man who looked possibly her age sitting with a girl with curly brown hair. The girl was looking at her with what was clearly kindness like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, well the boy was looking at her with obvious shock, his mouth hanging open. 

Tonks' put an arm around her shoulder and began pointing out people. "This is Molly and Arthur." She pointed to the twins who were already making their way forward. 

"Fred." One announced, shaking her hand and was soon replaced by his brother. 

"George. Lovely to meet you." He shook her hand too. 

"Hello." She answered uncertainly as they stepped back again. 

Tonks leaned down to whisper into her ear. "They're the trouble makers. Own a joke shop." 

She nodded and smiled, grateful for that bit of information. 

"And this is Ron and Hermione." Tonks finished the introductions. 

The girl, Hermione, smiled. "Hello. Adhara was it?" 

She nodded and Hermione stepped forward to shake her hand, leaning down to whisper to her just as Tonks had done. "My fiancé is slightly daft at times... ignore the staring." 

She laughed, unable to help herself as she looked over the other girl's shoulder to the red headed man. "Understood." 

Hermione stepped back, grinning, and shot a very fierce look at Ron. 

"These are Harry's best friends." Remus told Adhara from behind. 

At the mention of Harry's name she found herself getting that familiar dizzy feeling. "Oh... really?" 

Hermione nodded. "He couldn't make it though." Her smile disappeared slightly when she said this, but a curious look replaced it. "Have you met Harry already?" 

She shook her head, a piece of black hair falling into her eyes. 

"She'd like to." Tonks interjected. 

Yes... she was definitely blushing now. But she didn't miss the quick look that Hermione exchanged with her husband. Both were smiling now. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: 

**Review please!**

She meets Harry next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Weasley's fireplace felt so good against her skin as she sat near the hearth, curling her legs underneath her as she listened intently to what Hermione, sitting across from her was telling her. The rest of the household was in the kitchen. They could hear them laughing over drinks. 

Hermione smiled at her new friends rapt attention. "You're very curious about what Harry did when he was younger." 

She blushed and looked over to the fire, hoping the glow of the embers would distract from it. "I didn't go to Hogwarts, I'm just curious what it was like." 

Hermione was silent for a moment and she could tell the curly hair women was watching her. "Too bad you didn't go to school with us." 

She looked back now, her brows furrowed. "So do I." 

The other women's eyes lit up. "So... you're single?" 

Adhara was slightly taken back by the question. "Erm... yes." 

Hermione's smile increased and she turned to look at the fire. "So is Harry." 

The darker hair girl fell silent. Tonks had already told her about Harry's ex-girlfriend. She had been killed by Voldemort or his supporters during the war and Tonks told her he was still heart broken and blaming himself over it. She didn't want to press herself on him... though it had been many years, and the way Hermione was talking, it sounded like people were shipping for him to find someone. 

Still... she wouldn't do that. 

She had just lost someone as well... 

Wanting to change the subject, she smiled and looked to the kitchen door. "So, when's the big day?" 

Now it was Hermione's time to blush, looking very modest. "Spring... it's still a while off." She shook her head as if thinking it was a stupid topic. 

"I love weddings... nothing like a bit of romance to spark other's interests." 

Hermione furrowed his brows at the other girl and Adhara chuckled and explained. "I met my last boyfriend at a wedding." 

"Oh..." Hermione's eye dazzled again and Adhara found herself wondering if she should avoid saying anything to make that happen. "Maybe you'll meet a new boyfriend at our wedding?" 

Damn this women was persistent, but she went along anyway, ignoring the sudden growing amount of discomfort. "I have to wait until spring to get someone?" 

The curly haired women smiled and turned to the door as Ron came striding into the room, followed by his parents, the twins, Tonks and Remus. They all settled themselves in arm chairs around the fire, both Hermione and (to Adhara's surprise) herself watching fondly as they began to talk among themselves once more. 

Ron took a seat beside the two women on the rug in front of the fire, bending down to kiss his future wife on the forehead before deciding to engage Adhara in conversation. "So you're living with Tonks and Remus?" 

She nodded, not knowing what else to do, than added, "For the moment... until I find an apartment." 

"Flats are quite expensive here..." Hermione told her with a small frown, than received a small nudge in the side from Ron, she glared up at him. 

"You could always stay with Harry. He has an extra room." Ron told her with a roguish grin. 

My god! What was with these people! If she thought they were shipping for Harry before, this took the cake. "Erm... Maybe... once I meet him." 

"Oh... right." The red-headed man frowned, "He didn't come tonight." 

She did realize that, yes. 

"My mom left me some money... I could get a job, than I'll be fine." 

"A job?" Fred... or George... which ever one was leaning down towards her from his chair. She hadn't realized how close he was sitting to her. His eyes twinkled in the firelight. "You need a job?" 

Somewhere behind her she heard Hermione groan. "Probably, yes." 

"You could come work for us!" George... yes that one was George.. he was wearing green. The first twin to speak was Fred. 

"What?" 

Hermione made another sound that indicated she was about to say something but Ron cut in. "That's a brilliant idea." 

"We own the joke shop in Diagon Alley." 

She furrowed her brows. Having never been to Diagon Alley, this had no significance to her. 

Hermione finally was able to speak. "She won't be you're tester." She was glaring at Fred. 

"We weren't going to ask her to, 'Mione." George told her, his tone sounding almost hurt. "A pretty girl like her should work as a sales person." 

A sales person... at a joke shop... this was sounding more and more interesting. 

"We'll pay you well." George told her, grinning fit for a fool. 

Without further hesitation... 

"When can I start?" She passed a grin to Hermione who was still glaring at the twins, though she wasn't sure why, than turned and shook hands with Fred when he offered it. 

"As soon as possible." George informed her. 

"Lucille just quit the other day. Had to move to Ireland." Fred. 

"We've been looking for someone to replace her, but all that's applied for the job are either scary freaks-" 

"hags-" 

"losers who smell funny-" 

"and well... the simple point is-" 

"we'd rather have pretty females working for us." 

"That's called prostitution." Ron mumbled from the side. 

Unfortunately, his mother heard him. 

"Ronald! You're brothers are not running a brothel! Now go and do the dishes." 

Looking slightly outraged, and mumbling "can't take a bloody joke" under his breath he trudged towards the kitchen. 

Adhara had to stifled her laughter, biting her bottom lip as she turned to the fire again, hoping no one would notice, though she was quite pleased to see Tonks chuckling. 

"Anyway..." Fred grinned down at her. "With past employees we've discovered our customers react better to female sale persons." 

Still chuckling, Tonks spoke up. "With the male population you mean?" 

A sudden clang of pots came from the kitchen, followed by Ron's muffled voice through the kitchen door. Everyone turned to look. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake! He's getting married, you'd think-" Mrs. Weasley had jumped up from the flower patterned armchair and began stalking towards the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks when Ron poked his head around the door. "Ronald Weasley, what are you doing in there?" 

"Sorry, Mum." He looked happy about something, and the reason for this became apparent quite soon. "Look who's here." He pulled a very embarrassed looking man through the door. 

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley seemed to forget she was going to yell at her son, and instead bustled forward, taking the hesitating man into her arms for a hug which he returned uncertainly, his amazing green eyes taking in the others in the room, pausing only briefly when they came to Adhara. 

She found she was holding her breath. But she didn't miss the look Hermione passed her from the side. 

Mrs. Weasley realized the boy-who-lived and immediately began bustling him over to the armchair she had just been occupying. "Have a seat, dear, and I'll just whip up something for you to eat." 

His did sit... but only because she seemed to forcing him into the chair. He looked up at her. "You don't have to do that, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not really-" 

"Nonsense." Her voice was stern and she patted his shoulder. "You're skin and bones. A good auror needs to eat." Without another word she bustled back towards the kitchen. As the door swung close behind her they clearly heard her telling her son. "Don't think you're getting out of doing those dishes." 

Harry sighed and seemed to sink into the armchair, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

"Don't worry about it, mate." George grinned at him well patting his own stomach. "You're a lot more fit than me." 

The auror smiled, but didn't reply to this. 

... Instead his eyes fell on Adhara inquiringly. She felt she was blushing. 

Remus seemed the first to recover to the tenseness the room seemed to be suddenly feeling. "Harry, this is Adhara..." He hesitated, and she felt a sudden nervousness rise. "...Corilith. She's staying with me and Tonks for a bit." 

Now he was definitely looking curious. Had Remus' hesitation been too obvious, or was he just curious about the situation? 

She met his gaze evenly and smiled, wondering if it would look forced. She was so nervous... 

He didn't smile back. But his eyes did do something odd. She saw it in the firelight. Almost... recognition? Calculation? 

She turned away. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The dinner died down considerably after the twins left. Mrs. Weasley took to sitting in front of the fire, knitting out the traditional sweaters for this years Christmas presents well Mr. Weasley read sections of the Daily Prophet he may not have got to that morning. Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere... and Tonks and Remus had left Adhara there to stay the night (at Hermione's persistence). So that left Adhara alone... with Harry. 

She found him in the kitchen, standing by the window near the door, looking out over the snow strewn yard, his forehead pressed against that glass so that his fringe of hair in front stood on end. 

She found he looked quite handsome in the glow of the lamp Mrs. Weasley lit about the kitchen table. His arms crossed casually over his chest, leaning almost as if posing for something against the window pane. Half his face obscured into the night's darkness. 

Her goal was to leave the room as quietly as possible without him noticing; she hadn't realized he was in there when she went to get a glass of water. But as the door leading into the den swung closed the soft thump was evident in the silence of the house. 

He looked round at her, not moving from his spot. His glasses caught the light momentarily before he lowered his head ever slightly and his brilliant green eyes came into view. She blushed and went over to the cupboards and; not knowing which one held glasses, began opening them at random. 

He was silent, even as she retrieved a glass and filled it up with tap water from the sink, but she knew he was watching her. 

When he did speak, she startled and nearly slopped water down her front. "What's the big secret they're not telling me?" His voice was quiet... not hurt. Just quiet and... husky. It seemed all her thoughts about the boy-who-lived were not completely false after all. 

Trying to compose herself, he placed the half empty glass of water on the table and turned her gaze up to him, her face slightly tilted, meeting his gaze unflinching. "What makes you think that?" 

He moved again, uncrossing his arms, laying one across the bottom of the window frame in the manner that made him oh so delicious. "I've experienced enough now to know when someone is lying to me." He told her simply. 

Crap. "I haven't lied to you." She took a few steps closer to him, growing from some unknown strength within her. She thought meeting her long-time crush for the first time would leave her in the state of total chaos. This was hardly what she expected... 

"You haven't been telling the truth either." 

She sighed, feeling her heart rate increase. "What do you want to know." 

He straightened and crossed his arms again. Still his gaze did not move from her, but they were studying her face now. "I want to know why Remus is letting a perfect stranger stay with him..." 

She opened her mouth to speak but he continued. 

"But that could have something to do with my next question..." 

She furrowed her brows slightly, her mouth still open in the action to speak. To answer. 

He took a step towards her. "I want to know why you look so much like Sirius Black." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: sorry it took so long guys... family/personal problems. Life is just complicated at the moment... 

**Reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He watched her expression change in the light of the lamp above the table. The nervousness left her silvery blue eyes to be replaced with a more guarded appearance. She was silent, watching him as he took another step closer to her. He wanted to stay in his spot but he found somehow compelled towards her. 

Her fingers traced the top of the glass of water on the table without her knowledge it seemed. 

He brought his gaze back up to her face. 

By her reaction he knew he had hit something correctly. 

She looked like a Black. With her midnight silky hair and perfectly chiselled face. She had the same eyes as he remembered Sirius to have from Snape's memory all those years ago. Before Azkaban changed him. Her hair falling messy, but in a way that made it seem like it was suppose to be like that... perfect looking... but slightly coldly so. 

However, unlike the other Black women, Adhara held something that made her seem easy to open up to. Easy to talk to and get along with. Perhaps she was a trickster like Sirius. Whatever it was, her cold looks were ruled out by it. 

She suddenly took a deep breath and spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours. "Sirius Black is... was my father." She seemed to be studying him now and he suddenly felt slightly exposed. 

He didn't move from his spot, already suddenly very aware of how close he was to her. "He never told me he had a daughter. Nobody did." 

She was silent again, than looked down at her hand, still tracing the rim of her glass. "Because he didn't know I existed." 

He suddenly felt an urge to reach out and touch her. 

And he was doing it before he knew what was happening. 

His hand met with her silky tresses, brushing past her temple gently, her hair flowing through and across his fingers like water. He watched himself doing it, entranced. He was barely registering the fact she was staring at him, her beautiful eyes wide and surprised, her mouth slightly open. She was standing rigidly still. 

He felt like he was drunk... or dreaming. One or the other. 

He willed himself to leave the situation. 

"Goodnight." His voice came out without him asking it to and he moved smoothly past her, letting her hair fall back against her slender shoulders. 

Without looking back he pushed the kitchen door open and headed upstairs to an early sleep. He didn't want to spend the night there... but Mrs. Weasley seemed so happy to have him there. He didn't want to upset anyone. 

And he felt himself looking forward to seeing _her_ in the morning. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione was looking at Adhara's face over the other girls shoulder in the mirror. Mrs. Weasley had set them up in Ginny's old room, and everything seemed the exact same as when Hermione stayed over for summer all those years ago. 

Adhara was frowning at her reflection well Hermione patiently pulled the girl's hair off her shoulders, bunching the silky strands in her hand before separating them into three sections. The curly haired women insisted on braiding the other women's fine dark hair. "I'm not surprised he noticed the resemblance. Harry's become more and more perceptive of things around him since school." She pursed her lips and moved some fly away hairs into position. "You have such nice hair..." She added offhandedly. 

Adhara sighed. "I have to admit I was hoping he would guess." 

Hermione grinned. "Well... since you've met the great Harry Potter finally, what's your opinion of him? 

She continued to frown, but a small blush was rising to her cheeks. "He's... slightly different than I thought he'd be." 

"Oh?" Hermione groped around on the bed for the hair elastic she put down. "How so?" 

"He's... a lot darker." She admitted uncertainly. "Not that I mind that." 

Hermione tied the girls hair into it's finished work and sat back, letting Adhara turn to face her. "Harry has been through a lot. More than someone his age should have." 

Adhara nodded. "There was something else that happened in the kitchen." Hermione's expression changed from sadness to one of curiosity. "He... ran his hand through my hair." She mimicked the same action unconsciously, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

Hermione's eyebrows almost reached her hairline. "He touched you?" Her voice was almost thrill, mixed with excitement and surprise. "Friendly-like, or..." 

"I think the alternative." She felt herself blushing again. "I'm not sure if he even knew what he was doing." 

Hermione pursed her lips together. "That's not like Harry. He's normally really shy." 

"It's not like he kissed me or anything." 

Hermione smiled. "No... I suppose not. And I should be happy, not surprised. We've been trying to get him together with someone for a while now." 

Adhara fell silent, not sure what to say to that. She felt a bit odd and uncomfortable sitting in this room talking about Harry possibly liking her. This was his last girlfriend... and possibly love of his life's room. She shifted on the bed and pulled the nighty Hermione lent her down around her knees more. 

"Unless..." Hermione stood and went to the mirror, seeming to begin a round of pacing. She looked to the door uncertainly before continuing. "He could be seeing you as a connection to Sirius." 

"He could be." Adhara sighed, knowing it to be true. 

"Harry's been missing Sirius badly lately... he might look to you for that comfort. You are now the closest thing he has to Sirius. Besides Remus." 

To tell the truth, she wasn't sure what to think about that. On the good hand, Harry would be talking to her more... maybe getting to know her and she could hear more about her father and himself in turn. On the other hand... he might not like her for herself. She wasn't sure whether to feel slightly used or happy. 

But remembering back to his light touch... how her temple seemed to burn from his fingertips and the dizzy, light-headed feeling she took on; the look he had on his face... She realized she could careless if he was just using her for that purpose. 

She suddenly felt highly motivated in having him for herself. 

It had been a few years now since Ginny was killed right? They were young... and it really wasn't his fault it happened. 

Perhaps he was just waiting for the right person to come along? 

After all... she had seen a flicker of lust behind his fascination in the kitchen. She had seen it in others before, and like always, it excited her. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hold on, I have to stop by the post for a second. Pig hasn't got back from sending that letter yet and 'Mione wants this to her parents right away." Ron produced a letter from his cloak and held it up for Harry to see. However, the bespectacled man didn't much care what he was being shown at the moment. A very cold winter chill was rushing through Diagon Alley, and he turned the collar of his black coat against the whipping snow. 

"All right. I'm freezing my ass off though." He pointed down the street towards the brightly decorated window display of "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." "I'll meet you at the shop." 

Ron nodded and, pulling his collar up a little harder and clutching the roll of parchment for dear life, strode into the post office. 

Harry felt a certain amount of relief, as well as warmth as he stepped into the vibrant shop of Fred and George. It was crowded with early Christmas shoppers, but Harry was unable to see the twins in the crowd. 

Figuring they must be around back, he wedged himself around a fat, balding man and a skinny women, trying to get behind the front counter. However, his path was blocked by a young women who was speaking to a middle aged man who was practically drooling all over himself. 

"So, will this be all for you?" The young women's voice was cheerful, almost manipulative however in tone, and... slightly familiar. 

He blinked and stepped out of the man's way as he blundered over to the counter, depositing a large number of Fred and George's creations onto the desk, and watched as Adhara Black pressed the buttons on the old cash register, reciting the price owed with obvious pleasure. 

When the man stumbled away, carrying his purchases in a magenta fabric bag, he stepped around the counter and next to her. 

She spoke without looking up at him, her nearly mystical silvery blue eyes sweeping around the shop, obviously looking for the next poor male to fall under her trap. "Fred and George are out, but Hermione's in the back." 

"Erm... right." He moved away from her, twitching the curtain aside that led to the back storage room and strolled in behind her. 

Hermione was perched on a stool on one side of the shop, scratching something down on parchment well consulting something on the small table in front of her. She looked up when he entered. 

"Where's Ron?" 

"Mailing that letter you asked him to." He walked further into the room, still feeling slightly disorientated by what happened in the front of the shop. 

"It's about time. I asked him to mail that at the beginning of the week. He was insisted that Pig deliver it. Says it boosts his confidence." She scratched something out on her parchment. "My parents love Pig actually. But I suppose he gave in to the post owls?" 

Harry nodded. "Erm..." He jerked his thumb up over his shoulder, mentioning to the room behind the curtain as she looked up, a look of confusion on his face, "Since when does Adhara work for Fred and George?" 

Hermione grinned secretly. "She officially started two days ago. Fred and George talked to her about it at dinner last week before you arrived." She scratched something out again on her parchment, than looked back up at him. "She's really good... our sales went up quite a lot over the past few days." 

He felt the urge to say that the reason for that was because the beautiful women pried on unsuspecting males... but than again they probably knew that. It was probably the reason they hired her. 

He sighed and sat down on a box next to her. 

It was strange to see Adhara again. The last time he had seen her was the morning after their... encounter... in the kitchen. He watched her across the table as Mrs. Weasley fussed over them all eating a proper breakfast before heading out. But when she turned to meet his gaze he had refused to give it. But he knew that both Hermione and Ron had been talking with her since than, and 'Mione even went out for coffee one time with the other women. He had been invited on that occasion, but desperately thought of an excuse to get out of it. In the end he had just gone to the office to pass the time. 

He was finding it very difficult to resist her when in her presence. 

Maybe all of his best friend's pressure to find a girlfriend was starting to finally get to him? 

He hear laughing coming from the front, and he realized that the twins must be back, he eased himself up from the box expecting one of them to stroll out any second, but, to his surprise and embarrassment it was Adhara who pushed the curtain aside and strolled back. 

He noticed what she was wearing for the first time. Unlike the other female employees of Fred and George in the past, she didn't seem to have to wear a uniform. She was dressed in a knee length black business like skirt with white long sleeved top that showed quite a bit of cleavage.  
She smiled sweetly when she saw Harry and he looked away, realizing he was probably staring at her for far longer than necessary. 

However, looking away meant meeting Hermione's eye and... she was looking quite pleased with herself. 

"How's it going out there?" Hermione asked, turning her gaze away from Harry's. 

Adhara shrugged and walked over to the small table. By the angle Harry was looking he was able to see her fine legs move her gracefully across the floor, her heels tapping against the stone. She stopped in front of Harry, smiled at him again than bent to pick up the paper Hermione was consulting. "Wedding stuff?" 

Hermione shook her head. "Not this time. This is study things." 

After much thought, Hermione finally decided that she wanted to be an auror. She had already been asked to take the open teaching job as DADA, but she had turned it down, mainly for the only reason that she wanted to experience things first. Perhaps some day she would take the job, but not when she had a wedding and family to plan. An auror wasn't her second choice, but she figured, since she's been through just as much as Harry and Ron that she'd give it a shot. 

Adhara placed the parchment back on the table and turned to Harry. "What brings you here?" His voice was breezy, much different from the tone she had just used with Hermione and it caught him off guard. 

"Ron needed to talk to Hermione and I trailed along." 

She smiled again, and for some reason he felt suddenly very wary. His heart felt like it was doing weird things and he was suddenly very conscious to how he was standing. He sat down again, feeling extremely stiff. 

But she seemed to be able to feel his tension, for she did not look away, only let her smile increase, her eyes flickering with something. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going through her head. But something about that grin reminded him of Sirius. 

He felt himself speaking. "Do you like working here?" 

She nodded, "It's a lot funnier than my last job at a deli. Plus I need the money." 

He nodded, feeling quite stupid. 

"Adhara is looking for a flat to stay in." He didn't need to look at Hermione to tell she was smirking. The satisfaction was in her voice. "You have an extra room Harry." 

Now he did look at her. Or rather, glared at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders innocently and went back to writing whatever it was she was doing. 

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to invade Harry's space either." 

He had to actually fight himself not to tell her it was fine with him. 

If he was acting this badly around her now, how would he act if she lived with him? 

But saying nothing at all was rude. 

"If you don't find anything you could stay in my extra room." 

Damn. He felt caught now. She was smiling at him again. 

"Thank you." 

He nodded, once again feeling extremely stupid doing so. 

What the hell was taking Ron so long? 

-------------------------------------------- 

AN: I realized how long this chapter was getting so I had to stop ; 

Next chapter will be up soon. 

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"If you don't find anything you could stay in my extra room." 

Damn. He felt caught now. She was smiling at him again. 

"Thank you." 

He nodded, once again feeling extremely stupid doing so. 

What the hell was taking Ron so long? 

----------------- 

Never mind Ron, he wished for any Weasley to walk through that door. 

But everything seemed to be going against him suddenly. 

"No problem." He found himself answering, and she was smiling again... only a bit different. It was less of a grin he figured... more sincere. 

Why did it feel like he was choking? 

Hermione was being oddly silent, but he found he couldn't turn away from Adhara to look at her. 

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you... that night at the Weasley's." She seemed surprise by this, and he was feeling slightly surprised at himself as well, though he did not allow it to show on his face. For some reason he wanted to see her reaction. 

She shook her head, a small lovely blush smeared across her nose and cheeks. "You weren't being rude." 

Now he was sure Hermione was watching them intently... and he was sure he was deeply enjoying Adhara's reaction. He wanted to make her blush more. Make her feel other things... 

Merlin... he was turning into a perverted man. 

But... you couldn't really blame him right? He was 21. 

He hadn't done more than kiss a girl. 

That seemed so long ago. 

He inhaled a suddenly shaky breath and looked away from the mesmerizing girl, finally able to meet Hermione's curious glances. 

And she blushed! Looked away from him! 

Was he just radiating need or something? 

Was his eyes giving his perverted-ness away? 

He looked down at his feet. Suddenly they seemed the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Ah, here you all are!" 

Harry felt a relief so great at hearing his best mate's voice that he actually sprang off the box he was sitting on and strode quickly towards the curtain to the front of the store, standing; almost as if backing the other man up, by his shoulder, his back to the two women in the room. 

Ron raised an eyebrow at him which he ignored. 

"I'm going to head home, Ron. See you later." 

He pushed through the curtain and into the busy front of the shop, shrugging off the twins attempts to hand him free stuff again, and walked out into the freezing winter streets of Diagon Alley, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. His throat dry. 

... And a feeling of desire so strong his head was reeling. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry leaned over the boiling pot of soup to turn the temperature down on his electric stove well keeping his eye on the self cutting vegetables on the counter next to Ron's elbow. 

The red head didn't seem to want to help in cooking dinner, which was fine with Harry. He didn't mind cooking, and it took his mind off things. 

Or rather a certain someone. 

"You should put an apron on, than you'll really suite the part." 

He scowled at his best mate and went to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of juice and setting it on the table before heading over to the cabinets over the island counter. He spoke well rummaging through it. "Hermione's not going to want to cook for you all the time. She's not like your mum." 

Ron looked slightly appalled. "Thank god for that. I don't want to marry my mother." 

"That's good to hear." He grinned and pulled down the bottle of champagne he had hiding up there since his birthday. "Want a drink." 

He looked up from watching the knife smooth over the vegetables and grinned. "Yeah, I'd love one." Standing from his stool he went to the table after Harry and picked up a wine glass to pour himself some. 

Harry filled the glass half full with champagne; picked up the pitcher of orange juice; thought of black hair and gorgeous blue eyes again, and proceeded to top off the glass with more champagne. 

Ron raised an eyebrow at him when he picked up his glass and moved away from the table. 

"What?" 

He taller man shook his head and indicated to his glass with his empty one. "Would you like something stronger?" 

He glared at him than moved back over to his cooking, setting the wine glass on the counter next to the stove, poking at the soup with the end of his wand. "Is Hermione going to be here soon?" He looked up at the clock over the stove with some irritation. 

But just as he said that the many bolts he had on the door shot back and unlocked themselves and a slightly harassed Hermione stepped through the door. 

"Sorry I took so long." She smiled over at the two men as she slipped her black long coat from her shoulders and hung it next to Ron's coat on the wall pegs. She unwrapped a scarf from her neck and threw it on the back of the chair near the door. "A lot of customers dragged on and we had to stay a bit longer." 

She moved more into the room, rolling the long sleeves of her turtleneck sweater up as she came. She first stopped at Ron, giving him a small kiss on the lips and moved over to Harry, giving him a quick hug. 

Something he found odd... 

She sat down on a stool, smiling much like a cat. 

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, slightly fearing the answer. 

She shrugged. "Nothing. Just happy I suppose." 

He watched her suspiciously, but her look of pure pleasure did not go away. "Whatever..." He turned to survey the peeling of his potatoes, flicking his wand in their direction. 

"I invited someone along Harry, I hope you don't mind." 

He felt his heart speed up with excitement, but anger was in his voice when he turned and eyed her carefully. "Who?" 

"Adhara." 

His anger showed through more however as a potato suddenly shot out of the sink, hit the roof and bounced off towards the couch. _"Hermione!"_

She took her wand out from the waist band of her pants, made a small flick towards the potato and had it soar right back into the sink. "Remus and Tonks are celebrating their anniversary tonight and she didn't want to trespass." She told him simply. 

He was staring, open mouthed at her, than turned his look to Ron, expecting his mate to respond with a _"stop meddling Hermione!"_ but it never came, he only looked away, trying not to meet his gaze. 

Oh right... they were together on this weren't they? 

Let's get Harry a girlfriend before he becomes an old pervert. 

"You have enough food, what's the problem?" She asked, eyeing the large amount of food he had prepared. 

He resisted the urge to hide it quickly. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak but any form of objection was cut off when there came a knock at the door. 

He froze. 

Hermione jumped up happy, grinning at him before rushing over to the door. "That'll be her than." 

Ron leaned across the counter towards him. "She's really pretty Harry... why not just try? You _are_ still a virgin." 

Damn it. 

He actually felt frozen to the spot when Hermione let her in, taking her coat from her well she laughed and said "Something smells good" in that accent of hers. Her eyes swept his flat and landing on him. 

... and here came that grin that always seemed to knock him off balance. 

For a fleeting moment he felt himself thinking, _'Ginny never smiled at me like _that_ before.'_

She was dressed differently today. Black jeans and a white baggy long sleeved t-shirt, but even in the less than seductive outfit he still felt something stir inside him, and he found himself thinking that she could look sexy in a potato sack. 

The thought of seeing her in nothing other than that however sent his mind reeling once more and he found he had to look away. 

He had to do that too often... perhaps she would start to notice. Unless she already had. 

He hastily went to his glass of champagne and swallowed it back... all the while wondering if he still had that bottle of fire whiskey hidden underneath the sink. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

AN: lol... I love this chapter. 

Things will start to get a bit steamier... what did I rate this story anyway... it may go up in rating anywho... 


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chappy. So... if you don't want to read it stop when you think it's coming I guess. -shrugs- It's not too graphic.****

****

**Chapter 7**

Harry sat on his sofa, trying to ignore the quiet girl sitting beside him and secretly plotting his next discussion with Ron and Hermione. 

He left him there... alone... with Adhara. 

He shifted uncomfortably as she leaned forward and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his lap, her eyes on the tv screen the whole time as they watched some action movie. 

He wasn't really paying attention. 

Every time she shifted on the couch, or leaned forward for some popcorn he felt his heart start to pound and that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach that seemed to spiral downward. 

She wanted to go with them... or at least acted like she did. But Hermione insisted that she stay and "check out the apartment" to see if she wanted to move in. 

He had glared at them the whole time they were closing the door. 

At least Ron had the decency to look sorry about it... even though he had whispered to him before hand that he really didn't feel sorry for him. That he "should feel lucky to have a girl stay the night with him". 

"I really don't see the point in this movie." She muttered, and he looked over to her, slightly taken back. She had been quiet for a long time. "I mean... they have magic... why not just blast the hell out of them than call it a day... instead they just do all that kung fu stuff and act all macho." She popped a kernel into her mouth and he watched her wonderful lips close around it. 

He swallowed... muttering something in response but not entirely sure what it was. 

She turned to him and smiled, once again catching him off guard. "I'm kind of tired." 

He nodded numbly and stood up, moving towards the tv to turn it off. When he turned around he found her watching him, the corners of her mouth curved upwards in a small, secret grin. 

"Can I have something to sleep in?" She motioned to her jeans and big T-shirt. 

He resisted the words and thoughts that came along with that question, nodded and moved towards his bedroom, crossing his main room in a haze of sudden unwanted lust. 

After rummaging through his drawers for something she could wear he returned to the living room with them. But stopped at the end of the hall. 

Adhara stood by his small bookshelf, her head bowed over a framed picture she held in her hand. 

He knew which picture. 

As he moved forward she looked up, her eyes calculation as he stopped before her. "Did you love her?" 

For some reason her question didn't catch him off guard. Everything felt... surreal now. Hazy. Misplaced. "I don't know. I guess... as much as you can love someone at that age." 

That was the only picture he really had of Ginny, taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding that one summer after Dumbledore's death. He loved that picture. Him in his dress robes... and Ginny in her beautiful bride's maid outfit. Her hair all done up and curled. Both were smiling happily towards the camera... masking their discomfort, sadness and growing sense of unease. 

But she looked so beautiful that night. 

Adhara smiled, though faintly, and placed the picture back on the shelf. Still facing the wall she spoke again. "Do you think... that you could ever love anyone again?" 

He was silent for a long time and she turned to look at him again, walking forward and taking the clothes he still held in his hands into her arms, cradling them to her chest as she peered up at him. 

"I don't know." 

She smiled, a small noise coming from her as she walked past him. "I'll get changed." 

But as she moved away from him, he grasped her wrist and stalled her. She turned her head, peering over her shoulder at him, watching as he released her arm slowly and turned away from her. 

"Sorry." 

She shook her head. "Why, Harry?" 

He was silent again, staring at the tv as if it would answer the question for him. "Because I don't act like myself when I'm around you." 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Adhara closed the door to his bathroom, sinking against it as she remembered his words, dropping the clothes he offered her to the floor at her feet. 

He didn't act like himself around her? 

She wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing. 

It definitely made it seem like he wasn't comfortable around her. Well... she could tell that all night. 

Sighing, she carefully changed into the clothes he provided and moved out into the living room again, half expecting him to be in his room already. Expecting to move into the guest room for the night. 

But he was standing and waiting for her, leaning against the back of the couch casually, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked up towards her as she approached, and she found herself hesitating. 

But he suddenly smiled and she felt her heart speed up. 

"They're a bit big." Laughing, trying to shake off the feeling he was inducing inside her, she tugged on the large T-shirt he had offered her and tightly tied, rolled up pyjama pants. 

He nodded and watching as she moved forward. She felt like she was being graded... under his intense stare she felt... almost reckless. 

She halted in front of him, staring up at him... expecting something. Not sure what exactly. 

"I want to try." 

Her brows furrowed and her pulse quickened. She felt warm all over. "What?" 

"I want to try and fall in love again." 

"Oh." Great response... really. 

She tried again. "Are you sure?" 

He fell silent again, his eyes roaming around her face. Studying her, as if wanting to remember this moment. But she knew that wasn't the case. 

He wasn't sure. 

She opened her mouth to speak again, to tell him he didn't have to, but she shut it quickly. The look on his face had changed. 

The look from the Weasley's kitchen. 

Once again, his finger tips brushed across her temple as his hand weaved itself in her hair, and she stood, like before, perfectly still. Not surprised like before, but excited. Her heart felt like it would break through her ribcage. 

His hand left her hair, and his other came to brush against her cheek, moving down to her neck, than around to the back, intertwining with her long black tresses. 

Without her consent, her hand moved up his chest as she took a step closer, her senses suddenly reeling from the closeness and caresses; his musky smell that seemed to be intoxicating her. 

A shaky breath escaped her as he dipped his head down to her; the pressure behind her head building as he pulled her forward, his spare hand sliding down her arm... 

Than to the base of her shirt. 

Drunk with the champagne and his hot kisses; the feeling of his tongue sliding along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she felt no surprise or nervousness as his hand grazed her stomach and moved upwards, pulling the shirt up her body. 

When he broke the kiss to removed the offending T-shirt completely she realized fully what was happening. 

But she didn't mind. Not at all. 

It was a moment before he dipped his head down to her meet hers again; taking in her upper body, her black lacy bra; his breathing coming differently now, and when he did move down to kiss her again, he abandoned her lips quickly and let his mouth move down her slender neck, his lips gentle at first, adjusting before he began to give little nips that gave her such pleasure she released a small moan. 

She felt him smile against her neck and he moved closer, allowing her to feel his growing arousal and in turn causing the same reaction in her. 

She removed his shirt quickly, and as he pulled away to allow it to slip over his head the look he gave her was nothing short of absolute pleasure, an almost wicked grin on his face, tugging at his lips, his eyes dancing in the light of the room. 

This was the darker side of Harry. 

In a move that did surprise her, he moved forward, grasping her around the hips; cupping her bottom, he lifted her up to his waist. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to bring her to a room off the hall. 

His bedroom. 

Her back made contact with the wall, and she hissed with slight pain but his lips found hers again and all protest was quickly cut off as he lashed his tongue against hers and ran his hands through her hair well she did the same; holding onto him well he moved through his room to the bed. 

As her back made contact with his comforter and mattress he descended upon her, quickly undoing the draw string of the burrowed pyjama pants well she fumbled with his own pants and belt leaving him in black boxers. She was completely absorbed in the absolute erotic feeling of her pants being pushed down her ankles and his hand moving their way back up her leg; along her inner thigh. 

She gave a small jolt as his fingers brushed against her centre and she saw, through half closed eyes the smirk he held on his face from her reaction. He was teasing her. Playing with her. 

She pulled him down to her for another searing kiss as his hands looped around her back, trying for her bra clasp... however she decided to play his game back. She moved her leg up, allowing her knee to brush along the inside of his leg, coming to gently nudge his erection through the thin fabric covering him. 

When a small hiss escaped him, he quickly removed his hand from her back and, in desperation, roughly shoved her bra upwards and out of the way, all attempts at fully removing it abandoned. 

They were both well beyond thinking rationally, and she found herself unable to think at all when he started to become a bit more rough. A bit more out of control. Reckless. 

She gasped as he slipped two fingers down her panties and between her legs and into her center, biting her bottom lip against the pain he was inducing from his reckless behavior; before the pain was replaced with absolute pleasure, surprising herself. She burried one hand through his hair as his mouth decended to her chest, and placed the other tightly around his wrist, guiding his fingers in and out of her. 

A relief so great flooded her as he suddenly abandoned his workings, sat up, and roughly pulled her black panties down her legs. She kicked them off her feet along with the pyjama pants and moved more onto the bed as he pushed on her shoulders. 

He removed his boxers himself and hastily positioned himself between her legs. Than, letting their eyes meet only for a second; just a second; she felt her heart beating madly, her body shuddering from the pleasure she was hoping to now indure, he moved himself into her. 

-------------------------------------------- 

AN: Anyway... lol 

review if you want;; 


	8. Chapter 8

I changed the rating to M because of the last chapter. 

**Chapter 8**

His heart was pounding... loud, and his ears were filled with a dull ringing sound as he moved away from her, turning away for half a second; seemingly interested in finding his cloths before he turned to regard her again. 

Even now, exhausted, confused and completely disorientated, he still felt a certain amount of lust and longing building in him. One that seemed not completely sedated from his actions. 

This was the reason he had done that. 

Learning to love again was such a small part of it. 

Feeling disgusted with himself he forced his gaze away from her; away from her beautiful body where she remained, fully exposed to him, staring up at his ceiling well her breast heaved up and down as she caught her breath; her eyes half closed to the small amount of light leaking through the open doorway. 

He bent to pick up his boxers and he sat at the end of the bed to put them on. She did not move from her spot, but he could feel her watching him now. 

He had no right to be here. 

No right to have done that. 

But she didn't seem mad, upset, or anything like that. She hadn't stopped him. 

He would foolishly blame her if he hadn't know the truth. 

She wanted that more than he did. She actually had feelings involved, where as all he felt was need. 

But she was beautiful and kind, and now unbelievably sexy. He risked another glance towards her, but she had turned her gaze away from, sitting up, her black tresses falling over her bare shoulders and chest before she smoothed it back. Her skin was slightly pale, but it only seemed to add to her appearance. 

It took a second to remember that she was Sirius' daughter and he suddenly felt even more guilty. 

But as she stood to collect her clothes he knew he would feel bad if he let what was coming happen. Letting her leave, or be alone after he had just slept with her would be worse than having done it in the first place. 

She had already put her bra back on and underpants when she got up and began to walk past him to the door, mumbling a 'goodnight Harry' as she did so. 

She must know he doesn't feel how she does, and for some reason that thought made his lust come back full. She knew he didn't feel that way, but she had wanted to do it anyway. 

He caught her arm as she was walking past, for the second time that night he realized. She halted and turned to him, her eyes full of questions that she didn't ask. 

"Stay with me?" 

She was silent for a moment before a small smile graced her perfect lips. He longed to kiss her again. 

And why not? 

He pulled her back down to him, and she sat nearly in his lap by his force, tilted her head towards his as he dipped down to capture her mouth in a slow tantalizing kiss. 

He forgot how much he liked kissing. 

His guilt was disappearing as she smiled at him and moved behind him to lay down, climbing under the blankets. 

He watched her do it before he climbed over her to her side. 

Why was his guilt disappearing? He didn't know. All he knew was that he liked this. He wanted it to happen more. 

Removing his glasses and placing them on the bed stand before he turned to her; wrapping an arm over her back tightly well she lay on her stomach, watching him move. Watching as his hair fell in his face; as he pulled the blanket up over them. 

But she never once said a word. 

She understood him. 

It had all been a mistake. But neither of them were willing to take it back. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Harry?" 

He had been searching his pockets for the address he got from the ministry the other day when she spoke. He was fully dressed, standing in his room, and her confusion was obvious as she sat up in his bed, pulling the blankets up to nearly her chin, covering her bare chest. 

A faint blush was splashed across her cheeks, and he had every intention of looking away from her but couldn't. 

Either she was embarrassed... regretting the night before... or she was suddenly feeling shy around him. 

"I have to go to work." His voice was quiet, and didn't quite sound like his own. But she nodded her head and sunk more into his pillows. Seemingly content just to lay there. 

He had found the paper, scrunched up in of his cloak's deep pockets and was about to head to the door when he stopped himself. 

Sweeping over to the bed again, though a bit hesitantly, he leaned over her, watching as her gaze turned from one of tired unease to one of sure desire. "Will you come back after you get off work?" 

She nodded, as if under some sort of spell, and brought her hand up to intertwine in his messy locks. He smiled, and in a sudden moment of tender rapture, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, than her lips. She kissed him in turn and rolled over to her side to watch him walk out of the bedroom. Listened as his boots made solid clicks against his hardwood floors. Listened as he shut and locked the door to his apartment. She silently wondered if she could Apparate out of his apartment without loosing a limb. 

The ministry was already in full swing when he arrived to the Auror's sector. As the elevator gates rattled open and he stepped into the office he was greeted, as every morning, from colleagues. His eyes roamed the large room however for his friends. Still quite upset with them for leaving Adhara there, despite the outcome. 

The more and more he thought about last night, no matter how wrong it was, the more he's come to look at it as a blessing. The way to his recovery... It wasn't right he knew, but she was something special to him. Love or not, there was something about her that calmed him. 

Perhaps it was just the connection to Sirius that drove him to that conclusion. 

Hermione was chatting with Tonks when he approached, and she turned away from the conversation hurriedly, giving him a quick hello and a sly grin. No questions as to what she was talking about with the older women just moments before. 

Ron was standing not to far off in his cubicle, seemingly not interested in the girl talk. 

"How was your night, Harry?" She asked, her brown eyes mischievous as she took in his slightly dishevelled appearance. He hadn't had a chance to shower that morning, just content with laying with Adhara for as long as he could before facing reality. 

"Fine." He answered, moving past her to Ron. He heard her follow him. 

"Just fine?" She asked, her voice sounding excited, interested. 

He turned and pinned her with a fierce look, stopping her in her tracks. "If you keep asking, I will think you had something to do with the whole thing." 

She pursed her lips, clearly wanting to interrogate him more, but from a stern look from Ron, she sighed. "I have to go to the shop today and do some things. See you later." After giving her fiancé a quick peck on the lips, she left without another word. 

Exhaustion suddenly setting in, he slumped easily into his chair, looking at all the papers and newspaper clippings laying about his cubicle. All on reports of Death Eater activity. He took the scrunched piece of parchment from his cloak pocket and placed it lazily onto a stack of typed reports. 

"So, mate." Ron moved into his line of view, leaning against his desk, his eyebrows raised in question. "What happened." 

"Nothing." Lying was easier than he thought it would be. But he knew his appearance would give him away. 

Sure enough, Ronald Weasley snorted. "Yah right, you have _that_ look about you." 

Unsure where he was going with this he furrowed his brows and glared at him. "What look?" What did he think happened? Surely not what really went on. Harry Potter would not shag a girl after just meeting her. Surely not... 

Ron grinned now. "Are you seeing her now?" 

Was he seeing her now? He didn't know. "I don't know." 

His best mate gave an exasperated sigh. "Harry... you had the perfect opportunity to ask her out." 

He could have laughed at his friends views. What was wrong with him though... seriously? He probably should ask Adhara out... not just invite her back over to his apartment for another night. 

He sighed himself. "I'll ask her out today, how about that?" 

Ron nodded, as if this idea gained his approval before he clamped Harry on the shoulder. "Good. Now... we're suppose to go on that assignment." 

"Right." He looked at the piece of crumpled parchment with irritation. "Right..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Adhara!" She looked up from her station at the counter, the magazine she was reading secretly behind it sliding from her knees to the floor as Hermione rushed through the front door, pushing past a customer she was sure had been in the store at least five times that day, staring at her always. 

She opened her mouth to greet the slightly older girl, but she was already practically upon her, throwing herself around the counter in excitement, leaning over to whisper to her. "How was last night?" 

Her heart sped up at the memory, but she willed herself to act calm. "Fine." 

Hermione didn't seem to like this answer much however. She frowned. "Did you and Harry come up with some sort of agreement or something?" 

Ok... what was this girl talking about? 

"He was acting all calm and uncaring about it too." 

'Ah...' Adhara grinned. "Do we have to tell you everything in our personal lives." 

Hermione practically visibly bristled with this answer. "No... but I want _some_ details. I did get it so you could stay the night with him." 

She felt her face go red, and she glared at Hermione. "I didn't ask you to. You just left me. It was uncomfortable in the beginning." 

"Aha! In the beginning!" 

Seriously... Adhara worried about 'Mione's sanity some times. "Yes... in the beginning." She bent to pick up her muggle magazine, stalling for time. 

"So... what happened?" 

She was feeling annoyed now, the events of last night being forced back into her memory. Not that she minded... she had enjoyed herself at least. And by the way Harry acted this morning, a repeat might be in order. She was planning to ask him if he really was a virgin or not before last night. I mean... what kind of virgin can go that long and perform that good? 

Hermione was still watching her. 

"We had mad, passionate sex on the living room floor all night long." Half true anyway, but Hermione was rolling her eyes. Not believable enough? Interesting. Maybe they didn't know Harry that well. _Or at least that side of him._

She shrugged and moved around her, intent on straightening out the display of love potions near the counter. 

Hermione was still needing an answer it seemed. "Are you going to see each other again?" 

"Well, I imagine so, seeing as he was my father's godson.. I can hardly ignore his existence can I?" 

"You know what I mean." 

She turned to face the frazzled curly haired women, sighing as she did so. "Yes. Tonight actually." She cocked her head to the side, a look on her face that clearly said 'is that good enough for you?' 

Hermione was positively beaming, but without another word, scurried behind the curtain into the back and out of site. 

That girl had more energy than was natural... but Adhara just supposed it had to do with all the wedding planning and studying... all of which would make a normal person a nervous wreck. 

"Mum, look at this!" A little girl with black curls and bright green eyes wandered into the shop, staring in wonder at all the objects lining the walls before she made her way over to the pygmy puffs. Her mother followed quietly behind her, a small smile on her dull features... but that usual motherly look made her look beautiful anyhow. She leaned over the little girl and laughed with her as the little puff animals rolled around the little girl's outstretched fingers. 

To her horror, she felt tears well up behind her eyes and she turned away from them, taking a shaky breath. To her relief, Hermione came back from behind the curtain, her smile disappearing when she saw the look on Adhara's face. 

"Adhara?" She walked forward, her eyes showing her worry. 

But she shook her head, and began to walk in the direction Hermione came from. "Could you... could you watch the front for a bit?" 

Hermione nodded, and took her spot by the love potions as Adhara ducked behind the curtain, standing there for a moment, wiping at the tears which now tumbled down her pale cheeks. 

When she heard one of the twins coming down the stairs from their flat above, she quickly ducked across the box filled room to the bathroom in the back, closing herself in it well she continued to sob, sliding to the tiled floor she held herself. 

Once the tears had stopped, as she always forced them to, she stood shakily, and went to the small cracked mirror over the pedestal sink. 

... And as she splashed water on her face, washing the traces of her tears away, she stared at her reflection. Glad for once in her life that she looked more like the father she'd never met. The father she never felt the pain of loosing. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: 

There we go... another chapter. -nods- 

REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry stepped out of the rickety elevator shaft and turned the corner, removing his wand from his jacket as he did so, ready to unlock the door to his flat. But he stopped as his door came into view at the end of the hall and he saw the women he was just thinking about (his mind seemed to be constantly wandering to her today) seated on the floor at the base of his doorway, eating out of a take out container. Chinese food by the look of it, and she was using chopsticks. 

"Sorry." His voice was breathy as he walked towards her and she looked up in surprise, placing her chopsticks in the Styrofoam box before closing it with a smile. She stood just as he reached her and swung her purse over her shoulder. 

That was when she got a good look at him however, and her smile disappeared almost instantly. "What happened to you?" 

He ignored her for the time being and tapped his doorknob with his wand, muttered the secret word to unlock his un-plottable home before pushing the creaking door open, ushering her inside. 

She didn't follow, and when he turned to look at her she was staring at him, a look of surprise and worry on her face. 

"I'll tell you in here." He motioned with his hand again, indicating she should walk past him. 

This time she did, turning in the middle of the main room to survey him again as he closed the door behind him and hung up his coat. 

"Did this happen on the job." 

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and willing not to look at her. He was worried his body might react the same way it did the night before. Though he could get her from asking too many questions if he distracted her... 

"What happened?" She pressed again. 

"Did you want some tea?" He moved into his flat more, walking hastily past her to the kitchen where he promptly began to boil water in the tea kettle. 

She followed him, taking a seat at the counter island, watching him expectantly. 

He finally let his eyes meet hers. "Me and Ron were looking into this group of death-eaters is all. Well... we didn't know they were death-eaters for sure until now." He lifted a hand to his face and fingered the bandage that was covering the large gash on the side of his face. Several other scratches were found above his eyebrow and hands. His glasses had been shattered but easily repaired. 

She was quiet for a moment, and when she did speak it was quiet. "I'm glad you're all right." 

He smiled gently to her now, but did not move forward to make any gesture to comfort her... though he felt a strong desire to do it. "It's fine. I've had way worse, believe me." 

She was silent for a long time after that. Silent as he passed her a cup of tea. Silent as he sat down across from her, watching her over the rim of his glass as he took a careful sip. Silent as she watched him back. 

They felt comfortable however... 

"Do you get hurt often?" She asked suddenly, lowering the cup from her lips. He noticed suddenly how pale she looked. How her lips looked cracked and dry. How tired she suddenly appeared. 

He nodded, forcing a smile to reassure her. "Nothing serious." 

She nodded, but the mention of 'serious' suddenly caused a shift in her eyes and she lifted the cup to her lips once more before speaking again. "Can you tell me about him?" 

He didn't need to ask who she was talking about and he started in immediately, a sad smile on his face as he remembered his godfather's bark-like laughter and playful attitude... when he wasn't remembering horrible things from his past. Azkaban. 

"He was an animagus." He told her, smiling. "He changed into a big black dog." 

She smiled. "I love dogs." 

He nodded, than felt a need to add more. A sudden desire to spill out things about his own family he never knew. "My dad was one too. His form was a stag." 

"Like your patronus." 

He nodded, giving her an enquiring look at that bit of knowledge she held and she told him that Hermione told her about it. 

They passed from the topic of Sirius to Harry's parents and mother, than to his aunt and uncle whom he hadn't really given much thought to since seeing them the summer before 7th year. It was strange... all of that seemed like a second life time now, sitting here in his own home, talking to Sirius' daughter about it. 

But it raised a question he had about her. "What about your mum?" 

Her smile disappeared, only for a moment, but he noticed her eyes change again. She looked like she might cry, but she held it back. 

She was a strong person. 

"My mother died before I came here." 

He opened his mouth to apologies, but she continued. "That's why I came here... I had to get away." She took a shaky breath, clutching the now cold cup of tea between her hands. "But I find here it's just as hard." 

"Because of Sirius?" 

She nodded, than put on a watery smile. "But, I shouldn't be complaining. I never met him... I don't know what I'm missing." 

Once again Harry had the impulse to comfort her, but he resisted. Something inside him telling him he couldn't get too close to her; wouldn't allow it, well part of him was screaming for the contact. He needed the comfort too. 

"And your existing family isn't exactly... model citizens." 

She laughed, a tremor in it that suggested her sorrow, and she shook her head, some of her black hair falling from her elastic. "No, most definitely not." 

He found her beautiful, and noticed suddenly that her eyes weren't as hooded as what was typical of the black family. Her eyes were big and beautiful, her dark eyelashes making the blue stand out more. He felt himself gnawing on his bottom lip as he watched her. 

Time passed and they found themselves in the living room, enjoying each other's company. 

Adhara was laughing on his rug in front of the tv, looking up at him from her back as he sat, leaning his back against the chesterfield. Her lips tugged into a perfect smile, her eyes dancing with tears of mirth well her hair fanned out around her head. 

"Did they really do that?" She asked through giggles and he nodded, happy he could make her laugh with stories of his parents and Sirius. Even if it was a memory that caused him slight pain. His memory of being in the pensieve with Snape's thoughts, as he watched his father and godfather torment the greasy Slytherin. However... it seemed much funnier now. 

He laughed along with her, and moved on remembering some things Remus told him about his parents after Voldemort's defeat. 

He wished he could know them like Remus did. 

It was late when she finally sat up from the carpet. They had been lying there together, her looking up into his eyes well he brushed dark strands of her hair behind her ear, her face blank. Still so beautiful. His elbow was cramping up from his weight when she did move. 

She stood, uneasily, having been lying for so long on solid floor and smiled down at him, brushing a strand of her hair from her face as if mimicking his actions. He stayed laying on the ground, shifting around to see her better. 

He was tired, but it didn't bother him. 

"It's getting late." She looked down at the dainty silvery watch around her wrist and frowned. "It's past midnight." There was surprise in her tone. 

"Did you want to leave?" 

She shook her head and looked slightly uneasily towards his bedroom, than down to him. No doubt memories from the night before were bombarding her. 

... they were certainly coming back to him now. 

It seemed a cheap thing to do now. 

He stood, walked to her, and wrapped his arms around her petite form. She easily collapsed into him, pulling at his shirt almost unconsciously well he smoothed his hand down the back of her head; the other trailing easily down her back. 

"Harry..." A small whisper from her, her face pressed into his chest, than the crook of his neck. 

"Stay with me." He ran his hand through her hair. Whispering in her ear. 

She was quiet, but comfortable. 

"Just... stay with me. As a friend." 

She moved away from him, not looking up to meet his gaze. 

She walked to her bag. Only after throwing it over her shoulder did she turn and look at him, a small, sad smile on her face. "I should go." 

She moved to the door and he followed her, opening it for her even though he didn't want her to go. 

She hesitated in the hall, turning to look at him again, and he asked the question he'd been wanting to. 

"Why?" 

She shook her head, her eyes drifting over for him a moment before that same sad smile appeared. "It's hard Harry... I love you too much..." 

With one last smile, she turned and walked to the stairs instead of the elevator. He heard the heavy fire door clunk closed behind her and her heels on the stairway before he closed the door and sunk into his dark apartment. 

Suddenly all thoughts of trying to love again seemed much more complicated. But at the same time... easier. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: I know... short chapter. I don't really like this one either. I simply used to it so show how their both kind of using each other to get closer to Sirius; but also how Harry is starting to fall in love with her, trying to start over with her. 


End file.
